614th Air and Space Operations Center
The 614th Air and Space Operations Center (614 AOC) is a United States Air Force operations center. It is a subordinate unit of the Fourteenth Air Force / (Air Forces Strategic (AFSTRAT) and Air Force Space Command (AFSPC). It's mission is to "To defend the United States and its Allies through the creation of space situational awareness and the command and control of joint space operations on behalf of CDR JFCC SPACE." Per AFSPC special order, 614 AOC was redesignated from the 614th Space Operations Group effective 24 May 2007; the ceremony to redesignate was held outside the 14 AF headquarters building, 18 June 2007, at Vandenberg AFB, CA.http://archive.is/20121212024231/http://www.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123057458 The 614 AOC consolidates operational command and control of joint space forces, similar to the functioning of a traditional Falconer Air Operations Center, but is classed, by U.S. Air Force doctrine, as a "Functional AOC." The 614 AOC, as the primary force provider to the Joint Space Operations Center (JSpOC), has supplied the Joint Functional Component Command for Space operations expertise to create space situational awareness and command and control space forces. All of these efforts are in continuous around-the-clock support of global and theater operations. The Center's stated vision is: "To provide superior space situational awareness and agile, responsive, and intelligent command and control of joint space operations for the United States and its Allies." History April 1996 Thirty-seven members were assigned to the 614th Space Operations Flight (614 SOPF) and were initially housed in two temporary facilities. November 1997 The 614 SOPF christened a new space operations center. 614 SOPF was later redesignated 614 SOPS. 1 August 1998 Since its inception, the 614 SOPG has continuously operated the Air Force’s command and control center for space operations forces, variously known as the Space Operations Center, the SPACAF AOC, and finally, the Joint Space Operations Center, or JSpOC. During its history, it also had responsibility for the mission of serving as the Extremely High Frequency SATCOM subject matter expert, as well as providing manning to the Global and Regional SATCOM Support Centers. In May 2005, the 614 SOPG took responsibility for the 1st Space Control Squadron and its mission of tracking and cataloging all man-made objects in space. July 1999 The Space Operations Center was redesignated as the 14th Air Force Air and Space Operations Center (Space AOC). With the support of Headquarters Air Force Space Command, Space AOC manpower grew to over 100 positions. May 2005 The Space AOC was redesignated as the Joint Space Operation Center (JSpOC) and moved into a new, larger facility still within the 14th Air Force HQ building. 21 September 2007 The ribbon is cut on a new operations center, in a new building, and consolidated all 614 AOC units to Vandenberg AFB, CA; operations began in the few facility on 18 August 2007. General Kevin P. Chilton (AFSPC/CC) presided; Maj Gen William L. Shelton (14 AF/CC) was also present. The 614 AOC is co-located with and forms the core of the JSpOC. Components * Strategy Division, * Combat Plans Division, * Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Division (former 614th Space Intelligence Squadron), * Combat Operations Division (former 614th Space Operations Squadron with majority of former 1st Space Control Squadron), *Unified Space Vault (USV) - provides a focused approach for all 614 AOC / JSpOC vault activities and coordinates critical space operations, to include Laser Clearinghouse and Information Operations, in order to protect National space assets, and serves as the unique interface between special programs and National and DOD space systems to enable synchronization of U.S. operations in space. To accomplish that mission, the division provides expertise to, and leverages expertise from, the other components and partners of the 14th Air Force (AFSTRAT) / Joint Functional Component Command for Space (JFCC SPACE) enterprise. The USV is made up of officer, enlisted, civil servant and contract personnel from Air Force, Army and Navy military services. Associated Units * 614th Air and Space Communications Squadron * 9th Space Operations Squadron (USAFR) * 216th Operational Support Squadron (CA ANG) Honors 1998 Air Force Organizational Excellence Award, 2005 Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, 2005 USSTRATCOM Omaha Trophy as the Best Space and Informations Operations Unit (JSpOC award), 2006 Air Force Outstanding Unit Award 2007 USSTRATCOM Omaha Trophy as the Best Space and Informations Operations Unit (JSpOC award), 2008 Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Air Force Organizational Excellence Award Chain of Command * United States Department of Defense * United States Air Force * Air Force Space Command * 14th Air Force (Air Forces Strategic) * 614th Air and Space Operations Center Past Unit Commanders * Col Larry D. James (now Lt Gen, USAF) - August 1998 to June 2000 (also served as dual-hatted 14 AF/A3) * Col Suzanne M. Vautrinot (now Maj Gen, USAF) - June 2000 to July 2002 (also served as dual-hatted 14 AF/A3) * Col Jay G. Santee (now Brig Gen, USAF) - July 2002 to August 2004 (also served as dual-hatted 14 AF/A3) * Col Mark Jelonek - August 2004 to 1 June 2006 (dual-hatted 14 AF/A3 duties separated part-way through his command) * Col Stephen N. Whiting - 1 June 2006 to 11 June 2008 * Col Richard W. Boltz - 11 June 2008 to 26 April 2010 * Col J. Christopher Moss - 26 April 2010 to 4 June 2012 * Col John W. Wagner - 4 June 2012 to present References External links * GAO report number GAO-07-803R entitled 'Defense Infrastructure: Full Costs and Security Implications of Cheyenne Mountain Realignment Have Not Been Determined' which was released on 21 May 2007 (http://www.gao.gov/htext/d07803r.html) * "Fleeing Cheyenne." Aviation Week and Space Technology blog. (http://aviationweek.typepad.com/ares/2007/05/fleeing_the_com.html) * Statement of Space Posture by Lt Gen Shelton to the SASC Subcommittee on Strategic Forces, 4 Mar 2008. http://www.dod.mil/dodgc/olc/docs/testShelton080304.pdf *Vandenberg AFB, CA Category:Centers of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in California Category:Military units and formations established in 1996 Category:1996 establishments in the United States